Just like I remember
by AUOH
Summary: Thanksgiving, just like he remembers, but with a surprising twist.
1. Chapter 1

"Maxwell, when are you going to be heading back to school?" Mrs.. Carrigan asked, stabbing her fork into her potatoes and ignoring the uncomfortable silence. She saw her son, with hair longer than the previous thanksgiving, glance up at her, "You can't possibly be thinking of staying in New York."

"Mom!" Lucy glared, shaking her blonde head of hair. Max was surely going back and her parents couldn't refrain him from it, plus, she and Jude were living together, she needed an excuse to go back. Max turned to his sister and gave her a look that told her not to defend him, than he faced his mother again, dropping his fork onto the plate. 

"Mom, I'm happy in New York alright?" He informed her, he than looked at his father, "Dad, you can't tell me that you think I'll actually graduate," Max heard Jude snicker, but suddenly stop. Still, he held his gaze on his father. 

"You could graduate Max, if you only put your effort into something other than stupidity!" His father's voice was raised. Though that wasn't unusual, it didn't scare Max at all. Actually, it somewhat amused him, knowing that his father got angry over things that he did, "What do you do in New York?" 

Max didn't want to reply with, 'Hook up with tons of girls and smoke dope daily', or anything a long those lines. Plus, he was old enough to get away without his parents questions and remarks, "Anything I want to do," He told his father, watching his face fall.

"How are you going to start a beautiful family, have kids, get married?" Mrs.. Carrigan added, she pushed her plate away from her slightly, feeling her appetite dissolving away. She looked sad and that's the part that Max actually felt bad about. Lucy patted her mom's shoulders.

"Why can't I start a family up there?" Max asked. He backed off a bit, he didn't want to make his mother feel worse. Plus, if he went into his cocky, angry mode he might spill about Lucy and Jude and Lucy would kill him if that ever happened. 

"There aren't any nice enough girls up there," Mrs.. Carrigan said, looking into her son's big eyes, "There all drinkers, partiers or 'groovy'," her use and air quotations around the word made Lucy roll her eyes, "Here you can find a beautiful, intelligent girl," Jude was turned to face Max, wanting to see his reaction.

"Mom," he sighed, crossing his arms across his chest and ignoring his father's facial expression, "I'm not looking to be tied down anyways, it's not like I want to be married any time soon I still have time," Jude and Lucy glanced across the table, smiling at each other, "Plus who in this dump of a town could actually put up with me?"

"We found one," Mr.. Carrigan interrupted, causing the table to once again, fall silent, "She's coming over later, we wanted you two to get better acquainted," Max glared at his dad and than to Lucy, who shrugged, "Maybe you'll thank us and change your mind about throwing your life away."

"What, you set me up?" Max asked, cringing slightly, "Jesus Christ you guys are really trying to keep me in New York aren't you?!" he glared, staring at his upset mother, "I can't believe this!" 

"Wait," Lucy interrupted, staring at her dad and waving a hand in Max's face so he stopped talking, "You said, 'better acquainted', so Max knows her already?" Max slowly looked from his sister to his father, the bitter look still on his face. His father nodded.

"Who?" Max asked, "I'm leaving tonight, screw this, I'm not-."

Somebody knocked on the door and Max instantly stopped talking, "Shit," he muttered. Mrs.. Carrigan got up quickly, throwing her napkin onto the table and rushing towards the door. Max stared at the entrance realizing that he wouldn't be getting out of this. He let out a groan and looked at Jude who held a smirk on his face, "Shove it man," he glared.

"Oh my god!" Lucy cried in a whisper. She turned to Max, jaw dropped, staring at him with wide eyes, "I can't believe them!" 

"What, Who?"

"Emily!" Mr.. Carrigan shouted, welcoming the brunette with a large smile on her face, "Sit down, grab a plate!" As she sat down, Max stared at Lucy in shock. They set him up with her friend, the one that had filled out nicely, but regardless, this is who they chose and no, he wasn't happy with it.


	2. Chapter 2 a little let down

Max was gripping Lucy's arm so tight that his knuckles were turning white. He slammed the door to their second floor bathroom and locked it with a flick of the wrist. When he turned he found his sister sitting on the toilet seat, rubbing her sore arm. He didn't care about her arm at this moment, all he could think about was Emily.. in his house for HIM, not Lucy, him.

"Lucy, what am I gonna do?" He asked, wiping his forehead and slouching over the kitchen sink as if he was going to pass out, "Yeah she has tits, big deal, she's about as dull as a butter knife," Lucy grinned at her brother, she was rather happy that Max wasn't into Emily, she wouldn't want her dating her friend. Well, that's just splendid coming from her mouth, she and Jude would have never met if Max wasn't an idiot.

"You could always just tell her you aren't interested," As she spoke, Lucy shrugged, letting go of her arm and staring at the frusterated blonde. He didn't seem to be happy with her answer because he let out a loud groan, "It's not like you haven't broken hearts before Max, you're famous for that."

Max stood upright again, he was sweating slightly. Why was he so confused about this? Because this was his parents doing, something was going on. They wanted him home and they were trying to make him settle down. His hand wiped his brow again and with a swift movement, he sat himself ontop of the sink, "She's your friend right, tell her she's useless to me," Lucy raised both eyebrows, "Well.. you know, in your better version," his hand movements insisted that he was serious, but Lucy shook her head.

"I told you four years ago that i'm never doing your dirty work," Lucy reminded her brother who rolled his eyes, "No Max, i'm serious, your girl problems are your girl problems, maybe you should settle down," His head snapped up, his eyes wide at her response, "Not with Emily, God no. But maybe with a nice girl in New York, one who doesn't sleep with anything that walks."

"I don't want to settle down!" Max retorted, tapping the counter beneath him, the cold sound made chills sneak down Lucy's spine, "I like my life, why are they always trying to fucking ruin it?" he asked, but he didn't wait for a response even though he wasn't going to get one, "I'll just leave, like right now," Lucy stared at him. Then he remembered that Jude and Lucy would need rides too, "Talk to her Luce, please, unless you do want me to piss off your friend."

"I'm sure she won't be that upset."

"Come on," He sighed, glancing at her and pointing to himself, "It's me."

Lucy grinned and shook her head, "Right," but Max didn't find this a joking matter, he was still pissed off at his parents, "Well Max, it looks like you're going to have to let her down gently," she smiled at her brothers, playing with the ends of her blonde hair. He didn't like that answer, "Just make sure she knows you're never going to call her, sleep with her or marry her."

"Funny, really funny," He mocked, sarcastically, cocking his head, "Well, mom and dad are gonna be shipping me off to New York after dinner."

"Why?"

"Because this night is going to be hell," he grinned, winking at his sister and unlocking the door, leaving her alone to hear the pitter patter of his feet down the hall and down the stairs. She wondered what he was talking about. But regardless, Emily was in for one hell of a night.


End file.
